Gate Driver on Array, GOA technology can help to fabricate narrow border or borderless display products, and it can reduce the binding process for the external integrated circuit, IC, is conducive to enhance productivity and reduce product costs, which has been widely used and research.
Indium Gallium Zinc Oxide, IGZO, because of its high mobility and good device stability, in the fabrication of GOA circuit, it can reduce the complexity of GOA circuit, has been widely used. In particular, because of its high mobility, when used in the fabrication of thin film transistors in GOA circuits, the size of the thin film transistor is smaller relative to the thin film transistor fabricated using amorphous silicon, a-Si, which is conducive to the production of narrow-border display; at the same time, due to the good device stability, it is possible to reduce the number of power supplies and thin film transistors for stabilizing the performance of the thin film transistor, and then to create a relatively simple GOA circuit, and reduce power consumption.
However, the turn-on voltage Vth of the thin-film transistor fabricated by IGZO tends to be negative values, resulting in the failure of the GOA circuit.